Haku the Android
by Sacchin
Summary: Oshutoru was too late and Haku was vaporized upon saving Nekone from Vurai. He then wakes up to the fruits of a project he worked on before humanity's fall.
1. 1 - Death of a Hero

AN: So yeah, got this thing in my head, I just had to get it out here. After playing Nier Automata, and Utawarerumono, my imagination was literally going wild on what could have happened if this happened, and after polishing my thoughts a little, this happened.

So I present to you, this crossover between NieR Automata and Utawarerumono (Mask of Truth). Note that this fanfiction is mostly Utawarerumono centered, so please don't expect the lore to be up to spec with Nier's.

* * *

"Nekone!" Haku pushed the young girl away from Vurai's attack.

"Haku!" Oshutoru cried out as the attack vaporized Haku's form, save his tessen. "Vurai, YOU!"

"Now the insects are silenced." Vurai, in his akuruka form, bellows to the sky as he turns around to meet Oshutoru. "We can finally fight!"

Oshutoru, with the moments of his best friend dying to save his little sister flashing in his eyes, draws power from his Akuruka Mask.

With Oshutoru's emotions mingling with the Akuruka's functions, he was able to surprise Vurai with newfound strength, and with it, push Vurai to fall off a cliff to his supposed demise.

* * *

 _-Systems Online-_

 _…._

 _Loading….…._

 _-Project YoRHa stage 3 initializing-_

 _-Welcome Engineer Mashiro !DATA CORRUPTED-_

 _-Congratulations. Due to absence of other personnel, you have been promoted to Director-_

 _-Please report to the Human Resources Office to adjust your payroll and other benefits-_

 ** _-cough-cough-_**

 _'Where am I? I am Haku? No, I am Mashiro, but I—'_ Haku/Mashiro sits up from a bed and then groans in pain as a flood of memories rushes in his mind.

"Director Mashiro! Please relax. Breathe in. Breathe out." Haku feels a warm hand on his forehead. "Temperature is 38 degrees, normal for current body parameters, current situation must be brain cells activating from cryogenic stasis."

"Forgive me doc, I know I'm a slouch, but saying my brain's been in… Wait, what did you say?"

"Director Mashiro, I am Medic 1-M, android assigned to watch over human-android bodies on activation."

 _'Impossible! It actually worked Our very farfectched plan to implant our heads with some nano technology to upload our brain's content to some server in space actually worked.'_

Haku then examined his surroundings and took a deep breath as he looked towards the android.

"So, I'm the director?"

"Yes, other personnel have been deemed to be deceased on the outbreak of the Tatari phenomenon." 1M then produces a list of Project YoRHa's human team members. "As the remaining human of Project YoRHa, you have been designated as the director."

 _'So everyone's dead, just like you big bro...'_

Haku scanned the list of his team.

 _'To think our crazy plan to extend our lives worked. The ability to send a full copy of our brains to an artificial one is possible after all.'_

"Would the director like to change their current facial or body structure?" The android asked upon noticing her director's pensive look.

 _'Now that I look closely, the androids we created are damn fine, hiring those models to visit our headquarters for artistic and more human inputs was genius. Henry, Takahashi, Johnson, and the rest of the project team, I'll fulfill our dreams for us!'_

"Director Mashiro?"

"Ah!" Haku/Mashiro, shook his head in surprise. "No thank you, I have taken a very permanent liking to my original face and body structure."

"Understood Director Mashiro"

 _'Kinda weird to be called director by a very beautiful onee-san, but I must endure. Everyone! I will endure!'_

"Everyone…"

Flashes of memories suddenly rush to Haku/Mashiro, as he collapses from a sudden dizzy spell.

"Everyone… I must…"

"Director!" 1M screams in panic as her mechanical reflexes kicked in and caught the unconscious human. "Director, please rest."

* * *

 **-yaawn-**

Haku/Mashiro opens his eyes towards an unfamiliar ceiling.

 _'Oh yeah, Project YoRHa. But still, I can't sleep soundly knowing what's happening to everyone. Kuon, Rurutieh, Oshutoru, Nosuri, Ougi, Uruuru, Saraana, Nekone, Atuy, Jachdwaldt, Kiwru, and of course, Maroro'_

"Good Morning Director Mashiro" A stern commanding voice breaks Haku/Mashiro from his thoughts.

 _'I think it would be too much trouble to have them change my name here to Haku, I guess I'll stick with Mashiro for these androids'_

As Mashiro turned his head towards the android, he noted how this android wore white elegant clothes.

Said android then nodded towards Mashiro with a polite smile. "I am Commander White, Project YoRHa's android officer in charge, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our headquarters."

"Thank you commander. I apologize if we haven't been in contact for hundreds of years, but we were kinda… Almost wiped out." Haku bowed towards the android who then looked around a as though she saw something unexpected.

"No, we have you humans to thank for our existence and purpose, we observed what happened during the tatari phenomenon, but we were powerless to stop it." A holo-screen instantly appeared in front of the commander, showing androids trying to save humans from tatari. There were also images of humans suddenly turning to said tatari as they were carried by the androids to safety. "We thought we lost our creators, doomed to await destruction out here in Earth's orbit, following our last orders, but your appearance a few months ago changed that."

The commander then stood up and placed her hand towards a wall, prompting numerous holo screens to appear on said wall.

"We detected a signal from one of Project YoRHa's human team, and it was yours Director Mashiro. We observed, and we apologize for being unable to save you 1 month ago." The Commander then presented a screen showing a bird-eye view video of his heroic act of saving Nekone from Vurai's attack. "We were unable to send help due to the last order we received from one of the project team."

Commander White then closed all the holo screens, and opened a new one that was labeled: AUDIO ONLY.

"This is Dr. Isabel Travis, to all YoRHa androids, all humanity is probably dead, a slime monster, or iced. I do not know how long I have before I too become a slime monster or consumed by one. Proceed to stage 2, with contingency B in place, preserve humanity's echo. Continue our legacy. In place of humanity, develop and become better! For the glory of mankind!"

The female voice's last words echoed throughout the room, as Commander White made a solemn salute.

 _'Isabel. So you didn't make it. However, it was good hearing your voice again.'_

"As per Dr. Isabel's last orders, we have been developing ourselves and have created our own spacecraft that we have catalogued as a ship-mech hybrid: we call it the Flight Unit" Commander White then presents several images of a mecha with varying colors, each with the labels 'Flight Unit 01' and so on.

"We have also been observing Earth since that order, but with your psychology and personal preferences with us, we decided not to introduce ourselves early on. "This time, birds-eye images of Haku on a snowy path, being carried by Kuon were shown."

"Your death triggered the nanomachines in your brain, and those machines uploaded your memories to the artificial body prepared for Engineer Mashiro." The medic Android, 1M, enters the room and explains the process of my body transfer.

 _'So it was my profile preferences. I was wondering why no androids were appearing and dismissed this project as having failed at some point.'_

"Director Mashiro, in addition to the original artificial bodies that were created, we at YoRHa added some improvements as covered by Dr. Isabel's last order." 1M explained as several new screens appeared on the wall.

 _'So there are improvements. I don't remember the team having enough budget to add nerves to the skin, but it's as if I am in my original human body. I can't complain about that, it's all doing well for me after all.'_

"To simulate nerve endings, we applied new neurological paths that are used by all androids to determine damaged areas of their body." 1M stated, as an android was showing peeling her skin to show several lined circuitry underneath.

 _'Ouch. Are these androids masochists? Henry, it was you wasn't it? No. You were a masochist so how-'_

"We were also able to develop artificial skin acts like real human skin." 1M grins, as she continues with a very in-depth report of research and applications that androids have made regarding this new feature.

 _'So that explains this.'_

"Due to our research on human culture, to preserve humanity itself, we also made developments in biology, and were able to apply functioning reproductive organs to the artificial bodies, using the built-in DNA structures in said bodies." 1M now smug, waits for my reaction.

"Woah! You guys are really thorough!" Mashiro exclaimed in surprise, discreetly feeling for his 'package'.

"Project YoRHa has indeed exceeded my, no humanity's expectations. You have all fulfilled Dr. Isabel's orders." Mashiro bows in full respect towards 1M and Commander White who smiled in return.

"Our research on our creator's placed importance on sexuality is indeed true. I guess it was the correct decision to stick with the assigned rooms for scanners and the rest of the androids." The two androids the nodded to each other.

 _'I guess I am about to experience what the female member project members wanted to experience too. I apologize, but I simply cannot, I will instead admire the scanner models from afar!'_

With those thoughts Mashiro walked towards the two androids and hugged them.

 _'SOFT! This is incredible!'_

"I thank all of you. I guess it won't be too crazy to say you all added some form of metal to the artificial body's skeletal structure for increased strength, right?" Mashiro jokingly said, as he let go of the two androids who were smiling in satisfaction of a job well-done.

"As expected of the director, we have indeed applied several physical upgrades to the artificial body, thus putting you at par with one of Assault Models."

* * *

"Director, the Scanner model's live-reports are about to go online in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Commander White announces, as the director, Mashiro, enters the room by an elevator.

 _'It seems like the added upgrades to the command center, for it to be able to accommodate this many operator models, from the original 10… Amazing.'_

"This is 2S, the country called Yamato is currently under a Civil War with two sides fighting for dominance, based on my observation logs, it's a battle between the General of the Right Oshutoru and the Eight Pillar General Raikou."

"This is 6S, the target named Oshutoru is currently in the province of Ennakamuy, and targets designated: Nekone, Atuy, Kiwru, Jachdwaldt, Rurutieh, Nosuri, Ougi, and Kiwru have been spotted. Targets: Kuon, Uruuru, and Sara- Hwa-" The scanner android in the video screen was about to scream in surprise but two familiar hands covered his mouth.

 _'I can already feel a headache'_

"Master."

"We knew you were alive."

"We can sense your soul in the sky. A soul whose colors draw from the source of all life."

"Without your input, we decided to present Lord Oshutoru with your order on what to do if you were gone." The twins then looked at each other. "Curse Ukon if something happens to me, I haven't been given hazard pay after all."

 _'I don't remember saying that. But if I was drunk then it all makes sense.'_

"No skin."

"Yes, our skin is only for you master."

 _'A headache is coming'_

"Who is the one beside you?"

 _'Yes. Indeed a headache. Nevermind how they can see my soul, but these two. Ugh.'_

* * *

"Of course master"

"We will do everything for you. We follow your commands."

"We thank you for allowing us this avenue of contacting you master."

With those words, the pod accompanying the scanner unit, 6S stopped the communication channel. 6S, who had the time to compose himself, gave the twins a two small rectangular devices.

"These devices will blink when we need to contact you, simply bring it to your ear to hear us." The android explained as, the said device started to blink. "Speaking of which, try them out now."

"..."

"Oh, master."

"…"

"We understand, we follow your orders for that is our pleasure."

"…"

"There is no need for words, please shower us physically with your thanks."

"..."

With that last reply, the devices stopped blinking.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story that just wouldn't leave my mind on the what if Haku in his past life did some other secret projects connected with his specialty


	2. 2 - Preparations

AN: Here's the second chapter! Btw, I'll call Haku as Mashiro while he's still identified with that name at YoRHa headquarters.

* * *

"Umu. I must thank lady Kuon for her tonic, for it has achieved a miracle!" Anju announces as she enters the great hall where Oshutoru and Ougi are organizing supplies. "Oshutoru! Where is lady Kuon so that we may thank her?"

"Your highness, I apologize but Lady Kuon has left." Oshutoru, schooled his emotions as he gripped the Tessen on his belt.

' _Hey kid, I apologize dearly.'_

"Umu!" Anju adopted a thinking pose. "Ah! How about Haku? He's the only one who did not visit us in our time of need. He must repent before us!"

"Haku is…" Oshutoru's grip tightened.

"Your highness-" Ougi was about to interrupt after noticing the imperial guard of the right's reaction.

"Haku is dead." Oshutoru stated, his voice plain, his face not betraying any emotion. "It was my fault, he died protecting Nekone; if I was faster."

"I… We see." Anju's upbeat tension was replaced by a deafening silence. "That man… No. Haku would not want us to feel this way."

Oshutoru adopted a smile.

"Haku would… Haku would… He would tell us that crying about him would be troublesome and simply laugh at us for doing so!" Anju declared, a type of resolve showing on her face.

"As you say your highness, he would tell us to continue enjoying life."

-Ahem

Ougi, noticing that the mourning silence from earlier is over, decided to bring their work back to the forefront.

"Your highness, it is good to see you in fine health, we were in fact just about to ask you a question since you we received reports you are now able to speak."

"Um-mu! We were able to discern that our presence was needed and have thus arrived as so." Anju, flustered by the sudden business, composed herself, and looked towards Oshutoru.

"We have been receiving supplies from two unpredictable sources." The imperial guard explained, his hands waving towards the numerous boxes inside the great hall.

"Hooh! Divine Justice must have blessed us with allies most loyal."

"I must disagree my liege; one of our sources is from Tuskur, a nation we, Yamato, recently tried to invade." Oshutoru then picked up a bundle of bamboo from one of the wooden boxes.

"That is indeed troubling Oshutoru, but they must be presenting it to us as an offering of peace?"

"Your conclusion is one that I have carefully been considering, but they most likely know of Yamato's current situation, so why send us help?" Oshutoru then placed the bundle of bamboo back to its container.

"Umu… This is truly difficult. What of the other source?"

"It is from an unknown source." Oshutoru noted the look of confusion on Anju's face. "I sent scouts to trail one of their supposed merchants, but the scouts were knocked out before they could follow the unknown source's representatives outside Ennakamuy."

"Shall I have our men detain this unknown source's representative?" Ougi gives a devilish smile.

"We declare that there is no need to employ such methods on our allies." Anju answers, looking towards Oshutoru for his input.

"I agree with her highness, if such methods were discovered, it would only be disadvantageous to us. What we need now is time, and having enough supplies buys us this time."

"Well said Oshutoru! You are indeed one of my most talented servants." Anju walks towards another box and picks up a fruit.

"I apologize for my insolence-"

"Umu! There is no such need for apologies, thou only wanted to help us." Anju states as she bites onto the fruit and immediately belches it out. "Spicy!"

"Princess, please try this drink from that unknown source." Ougi grabs a bottle from one of the boxes and presents it to Anju.

Taking the bottle immediately and drinking from it, Anju then sighed in relief. "I thank thee for your help!" Anju then stares at the bottle she was holding. "This is water from our unknown supporters…"

"My liege, I have checked everything they sent us for any trouble and they are all clean." Oshutoru then presents several other variations of the bottle. "These colors seem to indicate flavors since each bottle had its own specific taste."

"I… Umu. We understand, these unknown sources must be from our supporters who trust that we are the real Anju." Anju then smiled. "Let us do our best to answer their hopes Oshutoru!"

"As you order my liege." Oshutoru kneeled to Anju in response.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Director! The artificial body may still have bugs." Commander White examines Mashiro's body with her eyes and then nods. "Good, no abnormalities from a quick scan, though an in-depth scan by a Medic or Scanner model should be more reliable."

"Nah, it's fine." Haku waves his hands in a carefree gesture. "Must be some people talking about me."

"I am not aware that the artificial body has such a feature."

"Neither do I." Mashiro laughs to Commander White's confusion. "Neither do I."

* * *

"So Lord Mashiro intends to visit us on the next delivery day?" Oshutoru pours a bottle of alcohol for the woman in front of him.

"Thank you, but I will be traveling and cannot afford such distractions." The woman smiled and shook her head.

In contrast with the room around her, this woman wore a black gothic dress, unlike the other occupants of the room who wore clothes and armor of assorted colors.

"Heeey." Atuy enters and places her arm on the woman's back. "I sensed a high-class drink! Can I have it in your stead?"

"Of course." The woman laughs and takes the alcohol from Oshutoru to pass to the random girl, after which, she presents a letter to Oshutoru. "My leader hopes to visit soon."

"Please tell your leader that they are always welcome." Oshutoru stood up, used to how this mysterious supporter's representatives acted. "On behalf of my liege, we thank you your lord."

"Umu! We thank you as well." Anju enters the audience hall unannounced, eliciting a warm smile from Oshutoru and a laugh from the woman. "Please tell your leader that they are welcome to join our cause and I, the Divine Scion, the Mikado will reward them generously!"

"I thank you graciously your highness, I will return to my leader at once and report your generous offer." The woman laughs and pats Anju's head as she turns to leave. "Next time then, lord Oshutoru, Princess."

Once silence reigned in the audience hall, with only the sounds of Atuy's continuous chugging, Oshutoru lazily flopped on the audience hall's throne.

"We're doomed." Oshutoru facepalmed. "We are doomed."

"What has gotten our Oshutoru worried? There are none that stand an obstacle for our imperial guard, this divine scion will stand with you!" Anju declares, making an attempt to sit on the tired man's lap, only to be denied by Oshutoru's natural action of standing up.

"Tuskur has also sent word that they will be sending an important delegate to meet with us."

"What is wrong with that Oshutoru?" Anju tilted her head in confusion. "Should we not be joyous to be blessed with many allies?"

"Our mysterious source is planning to visit on the same day."

"Umu! Then the more we can be merry with friends and family." Anju happily nods to herself.

"It is as you declare my liege." Oshutoru can only smile in response.

' _Kid, what would you do in this situation?'_

* * *

Back in YoRHa headquarters in space. Anju's _mysterious_ supporter and his second in command are discussing _important_ matters.

"This is the good stuff! You should have brought these up to my room in the beginning!" Haku downs another glass of booze as the commander pours for him. "I don't know how it works, but I am somehow feeling the alcohol's effect."

"As per Dr. Isabel's orders we have been trying to preserve human culture as much as we can and the closest we can do that is by imitating our creators." The commander then drinks her own glass as her face's color slowly turns to a shade of red.

' _Well… Getting drunk does do wonders, speaking of which, this artificial-… This android body is indeed very similar to a biological one since it converts the biomass from whatever we eat into energy and filters out the rest.'_ Mashiro then downs another glass.

"Director, I got something to confess." Commander White downs another glass confirms that no one else is listening around them. "In order to keep the other Android's morale in check, I have created a fake 'human council' on the moon, with only the higher command staff, such as 1M, in the know."

"That's not such a bad…"

' _Wait… What? A fake human council?'_

Seeing Haku's contemplative gaze, Commander White downs another glass to explain YoRHa's current position.

"Most androids hold humans as gods."

' _That explains the need for such a council, but why is she apologizing?'_

"That's not so ba-" Mashiro was about to comment but was suddenly interrupted by the sudden table slam from Commander White.

"I had to do it and use the fake council to keep everyone on this station happy." Commander White once again pours her glass full with booze. "I used the council to have everyone stay here in headquarters under the pretext of an order to focus on research."

' _I… I see. That makes sense. I can only imagine the pressure and guilt from masquerading as someone that is trusted by many people. This explains YoRHa's non-existent influence on Earth, but why tell me?'_

"Director, I ask of you, please help me." Commander White does not drink her newly poured glass, as she looks down and cries. "I can't keep it up anymore, please."

' _B-But what can I do? No, wait… It's possible… But naah, too much trouble.'_

"I'll help you." Nodded to himself and suddenly froze.

"Please director, I know it's… Wait… -sob" Commander White discreetly recomposes herself from Mashiro's near-instant pledge to help. -sniff- "What?"

' _Aaaah, this is bad. I guess I'll just feel bad if I don't help them. I have to do it now, I guess.'_

"First of all, does anyone else know that I am here?" Mashiro smiles, as he takes the glass from Commander White's hand and downs it himself.

"N-No. Only 1M and I know that you're human, we have not made any official announcements yet, and most of the operators think that you are a new android model."

"Then there's a chance. Just let me make an announcement." Haku smiles to the commander's relieved sigh. "I am assuming you have a team on the moon?"

"Yes, but they have also not been informed of who you are. Some of them don't even know it's a fake council." Commander White then brings up a tablet.

"That's … Good! We can work with this." Mashiro then grabs the tablet and enters a text editing application. "I would need you to follow these instructions."

* * *

"2B! There's a call for all androids to attend an announcement in the command center." 9S wakes 2B from her hibernation mode. "I heard there's an announcement or a briefing of some sort."

"I just got the message 9S." 2B sits up fluidly, and walks towards the door. "Let's go 9S."

* * *

"Isn't this security… A bit too much?" Mashiro asks the commander beside him as several Assault Models flank them on either side.

"I believe it's too little, I would prefer you to have the newer Battler models, but the Assault androids flanking us are comprised of veterans who know of your existence."

"Then how about those?" Mashiro then points towards the flight units.

'Those seem familiar… Where have I seen them before…'

"Ah… These flight units?" Commander White looks towards the direction Mashiro was pointing to. "Aren't they great? We took inspiration from Abel Heavy Industries' humanoid protective equipment."

"The Abel Kamul series?"

"12 energy based weaponry, 78 miniaturized missile compartments, and a team of 10 dedicated androids in redesigning a creation of our creators." Commander White grins as she nods to herself. "Very impressive work back then, you must pilot one of these director, to ride one is simply… Exhilarating."

"Of… Of course, maybe once we establish a better foothold in our solar system."

' _Due to Dr. Isabel's orders, Commander White's leadership decisions, and humanity's extinction; YoRHa was not able to expand and even see the point in looking for other habitable planets as it was intended to.'_

"As you order director."

"Director, Commander." An android walks up to the two and salutes. "All YoRHa personnel, except androids in vital positions are in attendance."

'And so we begin… I really need a vacation, maybe I should ask Kuon if she wants to go on a food trip with me…'

With those thoughts, Mashiro's metallic stomach whirs in excitement while he walks to the front.

' _Can't get flustered now. Once Project YoRHa has their feet up again I should check how much leave credits I have… I was technically on call the whole time; being a work-at-home employee and all'_

(ahem)

"Greetings androids." Mashiro speaks, catching the attention of all the androids in the room."

* * *

"Hey 2B, who's that?" 9S asks his field partner to see if she knows anything.

"hmm..." With a silent grunt, 2B urges 9S to listen.

"Fine…" 9S crosses his arms and looks towards the android in front of them.

' _Android? A scan from here shows similar android specifications but… No. Could it?'_

As if to answer 9S' thoughts, the voice speaks.

"On behalf of humanity's deepest gratitude, I would like to thank all of you for your service and patience thus far." The android(?) at the front bows. "It has been many years and thanks to YoRHa's innovations, YOUR innovations, we humans were able to cross from the disease that has plagued us."

' _He's human?! But why would he have android parts?'_

With the human's words, images of the android's creators turning to red slime appeared behind him. These red slimse were then shown to be consuming other humans.

"It was a dark time for humanity, and we… no… I had to isolate myself on the moon, waiting for a cure." The human then gestured towards Commander White and 10 other androids standing next to him. "As Project YoRHa's director… As the last human; I would like to give recognition to these 11 androids who did not give up on searching for a cure, a cure in the form of this new body."

The human then shed some tears as he began to hand out flowers towards the androids.

' _Tears? Did they modify his biological body? Impossible! He said he was from before that disease. Does this mean they created bodies similar to that of a human's and transferred the healthy components there?'_

The human then started clapping. Following this, the other androids followed, giving applause to the 11 androids who were given flowers.

"After years of waiting, my hope and faith was well-placed, as our children, I can say that you may have even exceeded us, your creators." On these words, the crowd applauded louder. "I… I am very impressed and grateful to all of you for giving me this second chance to live, to see the sun once more."

"2B." 9S looked towards 2B, checking for any reactions towards the announcement.

"Yes 9S?"

"What do you think is going to happen to us? He just said he's the last human, are we still needed?"

"Nines…" 2B murmured, only to be given relief by said human's next words.

"As the last of humanity, and Director of YoRHa, I command Project YoRHa, to reach out towards the stars! Innovate, develop! We, humanity live through your actions! May Earth serve as a memory of humanity and our creations. Expand beyond the stars androids, for this is the will that humanity passes on to you." With these words, the Director of YoRHa gives a salute towards the androids. "For the Glory of mankind!"

As one, the androids saluted in response.

"FOR THE GLORY OF MANKIND!"

* * *

' _So, it is done. The lie to cover the lie is complete, pretend the lie is the truth a suitable number of times and it eventually becomes the truth after all. After this however... Kuon… Everyone, I was not able to say goodbye, but I can't sleep well knowing I could have helped. Please. Just a bit more.'_

After a long Q&A session, Mashiro decides to head to his room.

"Inquiry. How many leave credits do I have?"

 _ **Director Mashiro currently has 393932 days of unclaimed leaves. With the current available personnel and projects, Director Mashiro is entitled to 792 days of leaves this year.**_

"Holy Shit!"

"Director! Is there something wrong?" Commander White worriedly enters the room after hearing Mashiro's outburst.

"Commander White, this." Haku gestures towards his number of leaves.

"Oh, it must be a bug Director, I will have the scanner mode- Hmmphf" Mashiro then covers the commander's mouth.

"We don't fix what works commander."

-b-

AN: Yup, here is the second chapter. I sorta did this at midnight, so feel free to pm or review about mistakes, heck even comments about how it is difficult to read or something, I'll look it over and fix it immediately.


	3. 3 - Return of the Master

AN: Bringing you the next chapter! Again, please pm or review about anything, even criticism about grammar is ok!

Also,do you folks prefer Oshutoru or Oshtor?

* * *

"How can I look the others in the face like this, crawling in the dirt, spineless, cowering?" Anju cries towards Oshutoru's chest as she faces the onslaught of the Tuskur's princess. "E-Everyone will be disappointed in me, I know it…"

"Spineless huh?" Oshutoru stands up after receiving his the Tuskur princess' attacks himself.

"Oshutoru?"

"A certain man… I imagine he'd respond like this." Oshutoru coughs to his hand, to prepare for a long speech. "So what? What's all the crying for, huh? Everyone knows you don't have the will to do this. You won't stand a chance. This isn't some big secret that you're hiding, so why are you crying about it?"

"Eh?" Anju wipes her tears.

"Everyone has flaws, not just you. Sure, you might have a big heap of problems, but that's a part of what makes you Yamato's beloved princess."

"But… But I'll set a bad example" Anju closes her eyes to hold back another set of tears.

"Don't worry about that." Oshutoru makes a sigh. "Besides, all you must do is become a banner, and banners just stand there."

"You don't need strength or a good head." Oshutoru pats Anju's head. "That's what we are here for."

"Please, my liege." Oshutoru smiles. "You're doing an excellent job as is."

"Take a look around" Oshutoru then gestures to everyone else inside the room, from Rulutieh to Nosuri. "Everyone knows you're doing your best."

"Heck, everyone is not here for some duty or obligation, we just happen to like you more, no matter what SHE says." Oshutoru points with his eyes towards the Tuskur princess. "We're all here because we care about you, my liege."

"Even if you want to give up, it's all fine." Oshutoru continues patting Anju's head. "We'll just live out the rest of our lives leisurely."

"So princess, what's our next move?"

"I want to… I want to take it all back!" Anju opens her eyes, now emitting a low amount of determination.

"Then stand my liege." Oshutoru, kneels at Anju's eye level and grins. "Or would you rather roll around on the ground all day? I can understand that."

"Haku…"

"Yes… That's what Haku would say." Oshutoru stands up again, now facing the Tuskur princess with Anju.

"That name…" The Tuskur princess mumbles. "You dare speak his name!?"

"Well… I'm not sure if I would say all that, but you kinda got the main points I would talk about if I were in your situation." A man, wearing shades and Haku's usual getup, casually states as he eats some puffs with Kurou and Benawi at the side.

"H-Haku?!" Everyone, aside from the Tuskur Princess froze as they stared at the man who wore the same clothes as this Haku

Beside Haku, an Ennakamuy soldier, and a well-endowed blonde-haired woman were eating puffs.

"Hey everyone." Haku waves his hand and pats the Ennakamuy soldier beside him. "I was going to wait until my buddy here announces my arrival, but I was hungry, so I let myself in."

"This Haku fellow knows his food." Kurou laughs as he gestures towards Haku. "He has very deep knowledge on how to maximize the enjoyment in eating these puffs!"

The Ennakamuy soldier notices what was happening and immediately stands up.

"P-Presenting her highness' supporter, lord Mashiro!"

"Haah… Just Haku…" The man, Haku, groans, and looks towards the blonde woman who pridefully smiles in response.

"Presenting Haku!" The soldier flawlessly repeats his corrected announcement and immediately shuffles away.

"Dir- Lord Mashiro requires a title befitting of his status" The blonde woman beside him exclaims with a noble lady accent.

' _What's with the fake rich lady accent? In fact, she was about to say director! That was a mistake! A failure! Don't just cover it up with some random pompous accent!'_

Feeling a headache coming along, Haku could only facepalm.

"Master, who is this woman?" Uruuru suddenly whispers to Haku's right ear, causing said man to shiver.

"Ah, she's a friend, a comrade of sorts." Haku weakly replies, as he regains his bearings.

' _These two are really…'_

"Not important, what's important is that we have master." Saraana leans on Haku's left, somehow not crushing the seat the both of them are on.

"We have provided advice, counsel, and followed lord Oshutoru's command on your order." The two simultaneously say, and then hug both of his sides. "We ask for our reward."

"So you are sir Haku, we have heard of your deeds within Tuskur and beyond, your cunning is said to be unrivaled." The Tuskur Princess speaks, reciting what is known about Haku.

"Indeed, stories about your heroics and bravery were spread to honor you upon your death, but to think it even reached Tuskur…" Ougi nods to himself, clearly contemplating how fast information spreads from within Yamato to other countries.

"Haha- Clearly exaggerated." Haku then notices the bewildered stares of everyone within the room. So… Umm… How's everyone?"

"Haku-sama…" Rulutieh sniffs, tears appearing at the side of her eyes.

"It's good to see you back love." Atuy smiles, sits down in Haku's tables and eats puffs herself.

With Atuy randomly breaking the tension, Haku stands up.

"So umm… I apologize about dying, but… I'm back?" Haku scratches the back of his head, trying but miserably failing to break the awkward tension.

"U-Umu, so the other supporter was indeed Haku." Anju smiles, as she also tries to hold back tears like Rulutieh. "The heavens must be truly under our side to bring you back to us."

"HAKU! No… You nugwisomkami, how dare you bare my best friend's face!" Oshutoru who was the earliest to break himself from the sudden chain of events raised his sword towards Haku.

"Oshutoru!" Everyone else in the room shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Tuskur princess swiftly placed herself between Haku and Oshutoru.

"Haku is dead! I saw him turn to dust before my very eyes." Oshutoru persisted, with Nekone immediately paling, and realizing what Haku's appearance here means.

"Ani-sama! Please don't do this, it was my fault, his spirit should be after me." Nekone ran towards her brother and hugged him, tears streaking across her face

"Nekone… I won't let anyone take you, even Haku himself will agree with that" Oshutoru pat his sister's head. He then gave Haku a piercing glare. "What audacity do you have to copy my friend's face? He is dead already and you dare."

"Haku…" Oshutoru's voice wavers, as the sword he was holding weakly shakes. "Haku is a sworn friend… As respect for him, I cannot let someone just use his identity… I truly saw him die that day."

"W-What Oshutoru says is the truth." Haku admitted from behind the Tuskur princess, who immediately turned towards Haku, her eyes scrutinizing every part of him.

"Explain yourself, this Haku is a good man based on stories I have heard from someone very close to me." The tables immediately turned as the princess now stepped towards Haku.

"I truly died that day, but…" Haku looks around, and just sighs. "I…"

' _Damn it, how do I explain this to them? Heck, I understand tales about me, but seriously, some of those are too out of this world! Wasn't Kuon just here? Yeah… Where is Kuon? She can probably vouch for me. Damn it, if it was just everyone then I can probably just bullshit my way by asking where Kuon is, but the Tuskur princess is here, and I don't think I'll be left off if I just change the subject. Think Haku…'_

"I…" Haku repeated, his gaze passed through everyone, their eyes filled with doubts towards his identity. "Uhh… Remember that one party? Maro was there, Kiwru… Ougi, Sakon, Jachdwaldt, and Ukon of course."

From those words, the suspicion of the men whose names were stated lightened, while the women simply raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oshu-" Haku coughed, and instead looked towards Jachdwaldt and did a reenactment of his casual words from the past. "Jachdwaldt, remember what I said back then?"

"We'll go get a drink then go home. We can invite Ukon, everyone else—We'll have a good time." Haku then looked towards Kiwru and Ougi who nodded towards him in recognition.

"Well I'll be… Boss, it is you." Jachdwaldt grins and nods towards him. "You really have a knack for surviving such things."

"I-Impossible…" Oshutoru drops his swords and collapses to his knees. "It can't be, but it really is you Haku… I'm apologize for my mistakes…"

The suspicious scrutiny focused on Haku disappeared in an instant upon Oshutoru's sudden cries for apology.

"Haku… I should be the one protecting you yet…" Tears began to stream across Oshutoru's face. "I am…"

"Well Oshutoru, you know you can't kill that, which does not die." Haku nodded his head as if quoting a wise man; giggling to himself over a reference he made that no one understands.

"…" -Everyone.

' _Aaah… Way to go on your reunion Haku…'_

Just then, a large sword falls from the sky and crashes swiftly beside Haku, thereby breaking the almost dramatic and awkward situation for Haku.

"The fuck?! Since when did Yamato's weather become cloudy with a side of iron death? This is way above my paygrade…" Haku falls to his back in surprise, prompting the two priestesses to attend to him. _'A deadly projectile? I almost died, I really need hazard pay if this keeps on happening.'_

"Dir- Lord Haku, you can always go back to headquarters, it's perfectly safe there." The blonde woman stands up herself to scan Haku's body for any wounds.

"No way, I'm on vacation, being there just means I need to work." Haku replies.

This discussion did not go unnoticed by the audience, who seemingly concluded that such a thing was not their business unless Haku decides to tell them about it.

"A-A bolt from the heavens?" Anju decides, realizing with her divine wisdom that the awkward moment from a while ago was about to happen again, decided to go up towards the sword and wield it. "Y-Yes! This… This must be from Father!"

"UuuuAAAAAH!" Anju growls as she lifts the heavy sword, wind being blown straight in front of her as she succeeds in raising it up and taking a practice swing. "THIS is who I am! The divine scion of Yamato, Anju!"

"You're outmatched country girl!" Anju declares as she boosts herself towards Tuskur's princess and makes a swing.

"H-Huh? No wait! -HWAA-"

An explosive impact strikes the Tuskur princess as her short words were instantly interrupted by Anju's powerful strike. She was created a trail of dirt towards one of the compounds walls that crumbled to a dust of clouds upon impact.

"She did it!" Rulutieh smiles, her attention taken by the sudden action of Yamato's princess, but just as she smiled, her face immediately took an expression of fear. "No way…"

"She ate that and it looks as if it was nothing!?" Nosuri exclaims everyone's thoughts, as cloud of dust clears to present the Tuskur princess majestically standing. "How strong is she?"

The Tuskur Princess calmly walked back towards the group. She was unscathed, not even a wrinkle on her clothes could be seen. Her elegant grace releasing a noble aura of an unbeatable being.

"Haah… Haah…" The Princess's breaths could be observed as one's of fatigue at first. But to everyone who was there to physically observe it first hand, these were obviously breaths of a person holding in their anger. "You…"

"Kya- I… I am the D-Divine Scion Anju! I-I will beat you back again if I must!" Anju, quickly shakes her head to put herself out from the shock.

"You pass." The Tuskur Princess nobly gestures towards her two high-spec guards who smile and immediately assume their positions to the Princess' left and right flanks.

These two words, caused confusion to the group, which prompted Kurou to chuckle and tug at the princess with his elbow. The Tuskur princess then noticed the confusion she caused and faked a cough to gain their attention.

"Princess of Yamato, heed my words!" The Tuskur princess spread her arms as if delivering a divine message to mortals. "As one of similar divine heritage, one must never falter! One must stand in front of their enemies and provide an example of what happens to those who oppose."

"I…" Anju, suddenly prompted with such information, could not simply accept it as is. "This doesn't mean we forgive you! We are Anju, the Mikado of Yamato and as courtesy to another of divine heritage, we extend our mercy to thee!"

With a nod of acknowledgement, the Tuskur princess moves towards the same table Haku is sitting on and partook herself of the snacks as well.

"That was intense princess." Haku comments as he tries take a glance underneath the veil.

"I- We only did what we must do."

"Indeed, divine responsibility and all that…" Haku responds, as he grabs something from his pocket and presents it to the Princess. "Well, I have to thank you for bringing my friends together, here's my token of appreciation."

"There is no need for such gif-"

"It's fine! It's actually food, you eat it like this." Haku then proceeds to get another of the objects from his pocket and slowly shows the princess how to eat it.

The item Haku gave the princess was a Rice cake called Mochi. This mochi is filled with a sweet filling comprised of beans that cannot be procured on Earth anymore, but is cultivated in one of YoRHa's expansion satellites.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Kuon?" Haku asks after swallowing the mochi.

"We do, she is a very close friend of ours." The Tuskur Princess replies, and starts eating her mochi. "Do you want us to relay a message to her?"

"That would be useful." Haku nods and smiles. "I noticed that she isn't here, so she probably went back to Tuskur; can you tell her that Haku thanks her, since if not for Kuon, I wouldn't be here enjoying life."

"Of course, a friend of Kuon's is a friend of ours." The Tuskur Princess' lips form a warm smile, as she swallows the mochi.

"Thank you very much princess." Haku bows

"Haku…" The princess murmurs in a low voice, unheard by Haku.

* * *

"Haku, I would like to return this to you." Oshutoru presented Haku with his Tessen once everything settled down.

"Thanks Oshutoru." Haku took the Tessen and holstered it at his side. "I was worried it got destroyed by Vurai's blast, it belongs to someone very important to me."

"I understand kid, it is good to see you back Haku." Oshutoru's voice return to Ukon's, as he bowed once again. "I am truly sorry about not being able to protect you back then."

"It's all fine, we're all alive after all, though I would like to ask for a raise"

"Hm-" Oshutoru stifled a laugh. "If that is what you wish Haku, though when this war is over, her highness would like to appoint you as a Pillar General."

"Ah- That's good and all but-"

"Of course, as a pillar general, your wages will be higher, and you will be able to have many subordinates to delegate all the work to." Oshutoru immediately added.

"Oh… That's not so bad."

"Indeed Haku!" Anju added, sitting beside Oshutoru. "We offer you a place at the palace, a life of luxury at our side."

"Thank you for the offer princess, though I'm pretty sure you want me to cook those snacks!" Haku laughed, eliciting a weak laugh from Anju herself whose motives were easily found out.

"Since we are on this topic, we would like to extend an invitation to Lord Haku as well." The princess of Tuskur entered the conversation; positioned between the two parties. "I heard stories about you and I heard that your skills as a tactician are unparalleled."

"Y-You!" Anju seethed, calmed down by Oshutoru whose eyebrows furrowed upon Tuskur's interest in his friend.

"Those must be exaggerations your highness." Haku laughed, casually waving his hands in a no gesture.

"Oh?" The Tuskur princess devilishly smiled. "But it is indeed true that you defeated Kurou, one of our top generals in Tuskur's war with Yamato."

"Ah… That is…" Haku weakly laugh, his gestures much slower and less exaggerated than earlier.

"Of course, as a tactician, we guarantee a life of luxury and all that we ask of you are your opinions." The Tuskur Princess smiled and bowed towards Haku. "Well then, Lord Haku; we hope that you will consider Tuskur's offer; with the position we will give you, you can easily meet with lady Kuon."

"This person is very shameless!" Anju's eyes now only saw red on the Tuskur Princess. "I really don't like her!"

"Haha!" Oshutoru laughed, upon hearing the Tuskur Princess' parting words. "It seems like you are well wanted Haku, why don't we leave you to consider your choices?"

With that, Oshutoru bowed, and lead Anju and himself away, leaving Oshutoru with the two priestesses and the android.

"Director, it seems like you are going to be busy; we know how important courting is in human culture." Commander White pat Haku's back reassuringly. "However, please don't forget your duties in YoRHa."

"Master, even if you have chosen someone, please leave your nightly duties to us."

"NIGHTLY DUTIES YOUR HEADS!" Haku shouted.

"Master your verbal abuse is developing a deep desire within us." Uruuru blushed.

"Please punish us more." Saraana grinned then blushed.

"…" Haku stared at them blankly.

"Serves you right, Haku… All those weeks of awkward stares because of those two…" Oshutoru snickered at the side. _'Though I guess I have you to thank for that strategy on pushing Dekompompo's forces back… Using Kuon's strange liquid to burn the enemies… Ruthless, but our only effective choice back then.'_


End file.
